1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an SOI substrate and a method for manufacturing the SOI substrate, and a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
As for the conventional SOI (Silicon On Insulator) substrate, there is the SOI substrate, which is described in, for instance, the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-7909 (FIG. 57). The SOI substrate described in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-7909 (FIG. 57) has an insulating layer and a silicon layer formed on the insulating layer. A through electrode is formed in this SOI substrate, and the through electrode penetrates through both the silicon layer and the insulating layer. That is, the through electrode is formed so that an end face of the through electrode at the insulating layer side should project from the insulating layer. Accordingly, the through electrode reaches a supporting substrate in a state where the supporting substrate is provided on a lower face (opposite face to the silicon layer) of the insulating layer.